


Enjoy

by HansonPhreek



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo plans the afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Happy Birthday Chrissy! Hope you enjoy this ficlet! I picked a random prompt, like you told me to, and came up with “But that was my job.”  
>  **Special Thanks:** I’d like to thank my muse, for finally helping me get this written (after many days of frustratingly staring at the computer screen), and Frodo and Sam for deciding they weren’t really that mad at me for neglecting them.  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship. Total OOC-ness. Fluff.

“But that was my job!” Samwise Gamgee yelled from the door of Bag End. He’d arrived just moments ago to find all the plants outside the Hobbit-hole to have already been pruned and watered. 

“Thought you’d like the afternoon off,” came the response from Frodo Baggins as he emerged from a back room. He motioned for Sam to enter, and after a moment the blonde did.

“You know I love my job,” the blonde sighed as he shut the door softly. He followed the younger man into the small kitchen. Sam took a seat at the table as Frodo poured him a cup of tea and placed a plate of small cakes in front of him.

“Yes, but I also know you love spending lazy afternoons drinking and eating with your one true love,” Frodo smiled as he took a seat next to the gardener.

Sam shook his head and leaned over to kiss the dark-haired man gently. “But I was looking forward to more gardening,” he pouted.

Frodo chuckled and handed Sam a cake off the plate. “Just enjoy the break, you can garden tomorrow.” Sam pouted some more, but ate the small cake anyway. “See, you can enjoy the beautiful weather now!”

“There’s something else I’d like to enjoy right now,” Sam said suggestively before kissing Frodo more passionately.

“Sounds good to me,” Frodo grinned.


End file.
